english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Michiko
Michiko & Hatchin (ミチコとハッチン) is an anime television series directed by Sayo Yamamoto and produced by Manglobe. The series originally aired in Japan between October 15, 2008 and March 18, 2009, consisting of 22 episodes. The series was released in North America on Blu-Ray and DVD by FUNimation Entertainment on September 17, 2013. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Jād Saxton - Hana "Hatchin" Morenos *Monica Rial - Michiko Malandro 'Secondary Cast' *Akron Watson - Satoshi Batista *Brandon Potter - Ricardo Solo *Christopher Bevins - Hiroshi Morenos *Sametria Ewunes - Atsuko Jackson *Scott Freeman - Shinsuke Sasse Rodrigues 'Minor Cast' *Aaron Dismuke - Antonio *Aaron Roberts - Lúcio Damão *Alexis Tipton - Bebel Feng-Yi (ep17) *Alison Viktorin - Gabriel Belenbauza Yamada (ep1) *Anastasia Muñoz - Anastácia (ep7), Young Satoshi (ep10) *Anthony Bowling - Andréa Vale (ep8) *Antimere Robinson - Ivan Hime *Apphia Yu - Romeu Manabe (ep10) *Ari Ross - João Marni (ep15) *Austin Tindle - Masão *Ben Phillips - Ben (ep21) *Bob Carter - Davi Nativa (ep8) *Bradley Campbell - Mister (ep18) *Brina Palencia - Rita Ozzetti *Brittney Karbowski - Lulu (ep4) *Bryan Massey - Wen (ep17) *Caitlin Glass - Pepê Lima (ep4) *Charlie Campbell - Pogo (ep8), Tito Ducha (ep20) *Chris Cason - Nuno *Chris Smith - Edward Ho (ep17) *Chuck Huber - Bruno (ep7) *Clarine Harp - Elis *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Cinara *Corey Cleary-Stoner - Juninho (ep21) *Cris George - Gonzales (ep1), TV Newsman (ep6) *Cynthia Cranz - Joana Belenbauza Yamada (ep1) *Eric Vale - Feliciano *Greg Silva - Rocco Borges (ep8) *Haley Esposito - Marisa (ep5) *Ian Sinclair - Daniela Carneiro, Jr. (ep11) *J. Michael Tatum - Gino Costa (ep9) *Jād Saxton - Young Hiroshi (ep10) *Jamie Marchi - Sasha (ep5) *Jason Douglas - Master (ep6) *Jeff Johnson - Yuri (ep5) *Jeremy Inman - Lam Yin *Jerry Jewell - Vasily Nabokov *Jerry Russell - Jair (ep14) *Jessica Cavanagh - Akasha (ep14), Liliana (ep6) *Jim Johnson - Marco (ep6) *Joel McDonald - Miguel (ep21) *John Burgmeier - Nei Feng-Yi (ep17) *Josh Grelle - Madam Michiko (ep11) *Justin Cook - Rico (ep4) *Kenny Green - José (ep4) *Kent Williams - Deus (ep12) *Kyle Phillips - Pidan (ep17) *Lara Woodhull - Joaquim *Laurie Steele - Zélia Bastos *Leah Clark - Maria Belenbauza Yamada *Lindsay Seidel - Vanessa Lee (ep13) *Lydia Mackay - Renê Manabe (ep10) *Maeghan Albach - Gérson (ep12), Natália Peres (ep9) *Mark Orvik - Toni Kaká (ep9) *Maxey Whitehead - Blackie *Mike McFarland - Jim (ep14) *Patric Carroll - Julio (ep18) *Philip Weber - Father Pedro Belenbauza Yamada *R Bruce Elliott - Seiji Manabe (ep10) *Robert McCollum - Kiril Čapek (ep5) *Ryan Reynolds - Bronco (ep1) *Sarah Sullivan - Zoe Vasconcelos (ep11) *Sean Michael Teague - Lenine (ep15) *Sonny Strait - Amado (ep13) *Tyson Rinehart - Peixe *Wendy Powell - Inn Auntie (ep12) *Z. Charles Bolton - Chas 'Additional Voices' *Aaron Roberts *Adrian Cook *Akron Watson *Alex Organ *Andrew T. Chandler *Anthony Bowling *Apphia Yu *Ben Phillips *Bryan Massey *Chad Cline *Charlie Campbell *Chris Burnett *Cole Brown *Cris George *Daniel Katsük *Daniel Penz *David Trosko *Duane Deering *Felecia Angelle *Greg Silva *Gregory Lush *Haley Esposito *Heather Walker *Jackson Frolick *Jarrod Greene *Jason Douglas *Jean-Luc Hester *Jeff Johnson *Jerome 57 *Jessica Cavanagh *Jim Johnson *Josh Martin *Keith Kubal *Kenny Green *Lara Woodhull *Linda Young *Lydia Mackay *Maeghan Albach *Marie Charlson *Mark Orvik *Mary Morgan *Micah Solusod *Michelle Rojas *Nathanael Harrison *Neal Malley *Phil Parsons *Ricco Fajardo *Richard Epcar *Ryan Reynolds *Sametria Ewunes *Sarah Sullivan *Scott Hinze *Sean O'Connor *Terri Doty *Thiago Martins *Tyler Walker *Tyson Rinehart Category:Anime Category:2013 Anime